I Will Have My Happy Ending
by PenelopeJess
Summary: If it is the last thing I do" - Cora's rise to power. "I want power," she whispered, the hidden lust for it leaked through in her voice. "I want the power to have everything I deserve." WARNING: dark themes


__**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Spoilers for "1x18 - Stable Boy" (I think the mere mention of Cora constitutes as spoilers, right? lol) People have speculated about what happened to Cora, if her back story was the same to Regina. The ones who mentioned it all seem to think so. But I think otherwise. This is my interpretation of Cora's rise to power, what her story is and how she became who she is (or was?). I don't know if it's a concept done by others already, but I do hope you'll enjoy reading this! :)

* * *

_"I'm still hungry, mama." Cora pouted, nibbling at the last of the small loaf of bread the three of them shared for dinner. The thin onion broth hardly filled her stomach and she picked at the crumbles that dusted the table. _

_"I know baby girl," her mother smiled apologetically. "Here," she offered a mint leaf. "Have some dessert." _

_"I hate the taste of mint, you know that!" Cora huffed, crossing her thin arms across her chest. "Why can't we be like everyone else? Why can't I have pretty dresses, or cake? Why do I have to stay in the barn all day and milk the cows while my friends from school get to run around in the fields?" _

_"Things will get better, Cora, I promise."_

Time went by and that promise will never fulfilled. Cora longed for the life of comfort, and she especially longed for a day where she no longer smelled like the mix of fresh cow milk and hay. The day came when the simple-minded son of the largest stable farm in the village fell smitten for her. With the path to a life of comfort laid out in front of her, it would be criminal not to take it. If she could learn to find love for her parents despite of her disgruntle towards them, she could learn to love this man. Gone were the days of rationing for food and of sleeping sandwiched between her parents with the cows to keep warm on the coldest of nights.

"But do you love him, Cora?" her mother asked as she tucked small white flowers into her hair on her wedding day.

"Why does it matter, mama?"

"Because Cora, love is the most magical thing in the world. It makes you happy, it makes you feel alive." She explained, turning her daughter to face her. "It's not all about material wealth, baby girl."

That was when her mother revealed her decision to turn down the proposal of the eldest son of the village leader and eloped with her father.

_I could have had so much more, mother. We could have had everything._

But Cora smiled, placing a hand on her mother's cheek reassuringly. "I do, mama, I do love him."

Love may have kept her parents full and warm at night, but their love had robbed Cora of a carefree childhood—one she deserved. If it was any consolation, she had worked hard all her life, and she must have done something right to have caught the eye of Henry Mills. As she recited her vows, she made one to herself that if she had a child of her own, she will make sure that he or she will have a better life than she did.

Years gone by and the man whom she now calls her husband had only ever dared give her fleeting glances and chased kisses on her lips. Any attempt of her to be a little more forward in her advances to bed him was met by the disapproving and judgmental glare of her mother-in-law. Cora had realized her mistake too late and having passed the age of marriage, it was too late for her find another man to fall for her. But the hard work she put in through the years must be paid off—there has to be another way out of this.

The rumours of a Dark One that worked under the will of the Duke intrigued her. Deciding that a hefty sum of money would suffice for the duke to allow the Dark One to wield magic upon her, Cora left early one morning in her search.

"I'm here to see the Duke," she demanded, head held high as she peered through the mashed veil across her eyes at the guards by the gate. When they did not budge, Cora fished out bags of coins and tossed one by the feet of each guard. There was a moment of hesitation and exchange of glances before the guards shifted to let her through. It didn't take a telepath to know what went through their minds—a lone, wealthy _woman _posed no threat to the Duke.

She dipped into her most elegant curtsey when faced with the Duke. "Cora Mills at your mercy," she introduced, gaze fixed on the floor.

"Rise," he bellowed, and she did. "Thank you, your honour."

"What can I do you for, Cora Mills?" He looked positively bored, giving her nothing more than a disinterested glance before giving attention to the nails on his left hand.

"I seek the powers of the Dark One," she spoke. The request caught his attention-he snapped his head back and stood up abruptly. Quickly, Cora bowed again, but when he glided wordlessly towards her, she swallowed thickly and rose without instruction and met his eyes.

"I am willing to pay the price," Cora said, untying the bag of coins attached at her belt and held it up to the Duke. If her request was denied, her life may be better, locked up for her insolence and surrounded by wealth, than to return to Henry with her tail between her legs. Cora couldn't imagine returning to the life of suppressed frustration and meeting the strict expectations of her in-laws.

"Bold," the Duke offered a crooked smile, obviously intrigued. He circled Cora and took her form in greedily before poking a pointy finger at the full bag of coins. "All magic comes with a price," he said, almost a whisper, as he stopped in front of Cora. "But I have all the gold in the world." He tilted his head and blinked.

"I…I will give anything."

"Anything?"

Cora nodded, drawing a full smile from the Duke.

"Fine," he said. "I'll grant you this request. When the time comes, I will claim my prize."

Cora thanked him promptly before being led to the cell where they kept the being of magic.

The tunneled corridors were lit dimly by torches lined along the walls. She approached cautiously, gasping as a gloved hand reached for her through the bars.

"Don't be afraid, my child," its voice rasped. "Come closer."

Cora stopped in her tracks, hesitant. The guards only guided her as far as the entrance of the tunnels-there was no one to turn to. The gloved hand beckoned her closer and drawing a deep breath for courage, she approached.

"What can I do for you, huh?" it asked, gloved hand stroking the side of her face. "Such beauty, such…sadness."

When Cora started to open her mouth, a gloved finger pressed upon her lips quickly. "Be careful what you wish for, my child," it warned. "There is no turning back."

Words run through Cora's mind-she knew what she wanted, but like all magic, it can be tricky. Wording her request properly was of the utmost importance. She lowered her gaze for a brief moment before meeting the shadowed darkness that would be the Dark One's face.

"I want power," she whispered, the hidden lust for it leaked through in her voice. "I want the power to have everything I deserve."

A cackle of what would be its laughter bounced off the walls as its head rolled back. When the cell was once again surrounded by nothing but the soft cackle of the flames that lit the walls, the Dark One pressed its face against the bars.

"Are you sure?" It asked. "Remember, child, there is no turning back."

Cora nodded and it leaned away from the bars. Two sharp claps were heard and the gloved hand stuck through the bars again to wave her off. "It is done."

"I don't—"

"It will come to you." It promised.

Cora wet her lips and drew a deep breath. "Thank you," she breathed out.

"Oh my child," there was a hint of something else in the creature's voice. "No one has ever thanked me."

Cora offered a small smile and began to head back to the tunnel's opening.

"I hope you're happy!"


End file.
